


Pilot’s Travels

by voreconnoisseur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, protection vore, safe vore, willing vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voreconnoisseur/pseuds/voreconnoisseur
Summary: Travel log of a (currently) anonymous pilot. Misadventures and vore ensue.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Desert Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr, and I had a dream about some of the requirements which resulted in something pretty unique! Uploaded here after the fact.

Out of all the places for my plane to go down, it had to be one of the more deadly ones. 

I’d been doing a pretty routine flight, and typically the arid skies wouldn’t cause my little Cessna any trouble. I’d been all over the world, and typically what made me nervous was stormy weather; some countries were more unpredictable in that regard. Never had I imagined that my luck would run out from a stalled engine over the Sonoran desert. 

I’d managed to keep control of the plane despite everything, and I’d landed on a relatively flat stretch of land with nothing more than a few bumps and bruises on myself to show for it. But the plane was totalled, and with it, my radio. As for my cell phone, I had no signal. 

Of course there was no signal. I was in the middle of goddamn nowhere.

Trying not to panic, I assessed my options. Going off into the desert would be a death sentence. The exertion on my body combined with the heat would kill me in less than a day. Here, I could at least stay in the shade of my crashed plane, and it’d be more likely for a rescue team to find me.

I took a sip of the water I’d packed. Not too much; might need to ration it. I watched in a haze as the sun began to set. The distortion of the heat interrupted the sunset, but despite that, the desert sunset was gorgeous.

My trance was broken as the sounds of howling and barking started to materialize in the distance. Search and rescue dogs?

No. Didn’t sound right. And there were too many of them.

Coyotes, then. 

I took another sip of water, wishing it was gin. Should I stay here? The door had been blown off the plane entirely, and the windows shattered, so it wasn’t like it would provide me any protection from hungry wild dogs. 

Should I run? I could make it farther in the cool of the night, and in that amount of distance something else might catch their attention.

The howling drew nearer. Overcome by panic, I grabbed my water and broke into a run, hoping to God none of them had my scent. 

My heart raced as I ran through the rough terrain, dodging every rock and cactus like they’d been intentionally placed there to trip me up. And yet, the sounds grew louder. I shouldn’t have run. Dogs chase you when you run. 

I darted toward a hill, hoping to find some place to hide. I spotted a large, rocky outcropping. Maybe there. Though I’d need to be careful of scorpions. And maybe tarantulas, too.

I glanced behind me. Shit! I could see them now on the horizon. At least a dozen. And I’d come entirely unarmed! 

Still running as I looked behind me, I came to a grinding halt as I crashed into something enormous. Something...reptilian?

I gazed up at this new threat. It looked, for the most part, like a Gila monster, with dark scales and patches of orange. On the other hand, it looked like this Gila monster had fused with Godzilla, because it was upright, and two or three times my size. 

I backed away slowly, still in shock. Gila monsters were venomous. Not deadly venomous, but at this size, venomous or not, if it bit me I’d be dead. 

The creature looked at me, and then past me at the oncoming swarm of coyotes. Surprisingly, it moved its arms as if making some kind of gesture: first, placing a hand on my chest as I flinched, then onto its own.

“What?” I didn’t expect the monster to understand, but the word slipped out anyway. It then pointed fiercely toward the coyote pack, stomped one of its massive feet into the sand, repeated the first gesture, and opened its mouth, lowering it toward me. The inside was dark; the flesh was black. A comparatively thin forked tongue flicked outward at me.

It—no, they—were clearly intelligent, but I couldn’t understand what they wanted me to do. Hurriedly, they pointed at me, and then at their open mouth. 

“You want me to... get in?”

The creature nodded.

Despite every instinct I had telling me otherwise, and the thought that I was going to be made an easy meal of, I complied. After all, anything had to be better than being torn apart slowly by wild dogs.

As soon as my second leg had entered the lizard’s maw, their jaws snapped shut around me. My center of gravity shifted as the creature lifted their head upward. I could only panic a little as I dropped to the back of their throat and muscles began to pull me in deeper. My adrenaline had already run dry.

I let the monster swallow me without any struggle. I recalled halfheartedly, as I was pushed down their gullet, that the real Gila monsters—that is, the tiny ones—typically swallow their prey whole. 

My entire body was squeezed and pushed through the darkness until I reached a larger, more lenient depth. I’d officially been eaten. This should have scared me more than it did, but something was nagging at the back of my mind.

The venom. They hadn’t used any venom on me. 

I didn’t appear to be bathing in stomach acid, either. 

That, combined with the fact that the creature seemed intelligent, lead me to one conclusion.

They were protecting me.

I felt around my new surroundings. They were damp, squishy—essentially what you’d expect. The smell, on the other hand, was fairly neutral; thankfully not of vomit or death or any other awful thing.

Suddenly things around me lurched, and though muffled, I could hear the scream of a coyote. Vibrations rippled through the flesh after an impact of some kind. The coyotes and my saviour were having some king of fight.

The skirmish was over quickly, however. I can’t imagine the coyotes would have stood a chance against something so huge and well armoured. And deadly. 

The monster let out a soft hiss. I wasn’t sure if they were trying to talk to me or if they were sending a warning to the fleeing coyotes, so I responded.

“Hey, can you hear me? Are you gonna let me out?”

At this, I felt something push up against the stomach wall. It moved up and down. I was pretty sure this creature couldn’t talk, so we weren’t getting anywhere like this, but maybe it could understand me. I shouted as loud as I could muster.

“Hiss once if you can understand me.”

“Hsssssss.”

“Okay, great, are you gonna let me go now? Once for yes and twice for no.”

“Hssss SSsss.”

“Shit, what?” I kicked the flesh in front of me, determined to make a noticeable annoyance. “Why? Are you going to kill me?”

“SSSSSSss sss.”

Oh, right. It was still night time. I’d likely just wind up in the same situation.

“Can you let me out in the morning?”

“Hssss.”

I signed in relief, leaning back into the soft confines. Still not digesting or suffocating, it seemed I’d be safe here. On the downside, I was now far from my plane, as well as inside a monster, so any rescue teams looking for me wouldn’t have any luck. But it was better than death by coyote. 

Despite the odd circumstances, I let myself relax. I was protected from the harsh cold of the desert night and any creatures that might harm me. I might even get a decent rest. 

I rubbed my hand against my new friend’s insides and called out:

“D’you think you can take me to my plane tomorrow?”


	2. Water, Water Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A completely unrelated predicament leads our pilot hero to an increasingly familiar situation.

When an old buddy of mine from school mentioned that he’d been going through some tough times, and that he’d had to sell his plane and was missing flying anything that wasn’t a company jet, I offered to let him pilot mine for a flight with me over the Atlantic for some sightseeing. I’d just got my hands on a new plane, and I was looking forward to give it another test spin. This outing, unlike a certain previous one, went mostly according to plan. No crash landings or bad weather.

That is, until I found myself looking down the barrel of my “friend’s” Smith & Wesson. 

He forced me to land on some uninhabited island we’d flown over a few minutes ago, forced me to get out, hopped in the cockpit, and flew off, gun still in hand. 

Honestly, I was impressed he was able to get back in the air with the terrain as it was. It was just a short stretch of rough sand. 

I was really starting to hate sand at this point. 

I figured he’d taken my plane to sell like he had his own. What sort of “tough times” might warrant marooning someone on an island, I didn’t want to know. What concerned me now was finding some way to get rescued. And then I could let the authorities know what the bastard had done, assuming air traffic control didn’t figure it out on their own first. The good news was that meant someone would probably start looking for me soon. Just needed to survive until then.

The most important thing in a (hopefully) short term situation like this is to make yourself visible for rescue teams. I spent about a half hour setting up an S.O.S. sign made of rocks in the sand, and another hour trying to light a fire out of driftwood.   
My efforts in that regard were wasted, however, as some heavy showers rolled in and put it out before I could do anything. Damned island weather.

Now I’d need some shelter. Not that I wouldn’t have needed it in the sun, but now it be miserable to work on. The dilemma of staying visible was heavy on my mind, too. Moving inland toward the trees might make it easier to build a shelter, but I’d be far less visible. Not to mention any deadly spiders or snakes I might bump into by accident. I decided to tough it out on the beach.

I wandered the coast a little, being sure not to stray too far from my sign, and climbed atop a rocky outcropping over a small lagoon, being careful not to slip on the wet rocks. There was no visible sign of any other islands.

Of course, I knew that. There was one inhabited island a a few kilometres to the southeast, but not close enough or large enough to see with the naked eye. Whichever direction it was, I sure wasn’t going to be swimming there, and I didn’t want to even consider trying to raft over there. I’d never sailed in my life. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of bubbles in the water. I peered into the lagoon—it was deep, dark blue, and I couldn’t see the bottom. 

The bubbling ceased, and I looked a little closer, expecting to see some aquatic animal, but what I found instead was far more intense.

An almost-human face, staring at me, through the surface of the water. And no, it wasn’t my reflection. 

It was a good bit larger than a human’s face anyway—by 4 or 5 times, maybe. Covered in scales. And the nose wasn’t quite right. The eyes, though, were what immediately made me think: “That’s a person.”

The face burst from the water like a breaching whale, followed by the upper body attached to it. Now, even as I stood high up on the rocks, it towered over me. 

Another thought, but not my own this time, echoed in my head:

_You’re right. Not a human. But a person, yes._

All I could do was stand there and gawk. Eventually, I just crossed my arms and stood there in the rain, lips pursed. 

“Huh.”

The being’s eyes widened as it continued to look me over.

_That’s an interesting reaction for a human! Have you seen my kind before or something?_

I shifted a bit and decided to initiate conversation again, with this _person_. I didn’t have any clue what was going on with the whole telepathy deal, so I just spoke out loud instead. 

“Can’t say I have. But not much can surprise me at this point.”

_You’re not even a little bit scared?_

The sea-person grinned a bit after sending this thought, revealing several rows on rows of teeth like those of a shark. Though this wasn’t in any way comforting, I really didn’t have the emotional energy to get upset about it. I had things to do.

“No. I don’t think I am.”

_That’s unusual._ They cocked their head to the side. _Not afraid I might eat you, or something like that?_

“Well, for one thing, there’s nothing stopping me from doing this.” I hopped backwards off the rocks, further inland. It didn’t look like they had legs, so it would be difficult for them to get past the rocks.

_And what’s the other thing?_

I let out a small grunt of amusement.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Their eyes widened and they grabbed hold of the rocks and pulled themself closer. 

_You must be REALLY well travelled._

“You could say that. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a shelter to build.” I turned to leave, but was interrupted by a shrill noise in my brain as well as my ears this time.

_WAIT!!_

I looked back only to see the person (I guess you COULD call them a mermaid, since they had a tail instead of legs and appendages that looked like fins, but it was a far stretch from the pop culture variety) making a face almost like a pout, save a couple of teeth that were long enough to jut out.

_I can help you with the shelter._

“How do you propose you do that? You can’t get out of the water, can you?”

_I can BE the shelter. I can put you inside._

I turned around again, and bent over to pick up a couple pieces of useful-looking driftwood.

“Forget it. If you’re looking for an easy meal, you won’t find it on this island.”

_I promise I won’t hurt you. I don’t want a meal or anything! And I can only eat small stuff anyway._

“Yeah, bullshit. Not with those teeth.”

_They’re for cracking open shells._

As a demonstration, the being dove into the water and re-emerged with a solid looking clam about the size of a football. They bit into the clam effortlessly, piercing a hole into the shell, then put the clam to their lips and slurped out the meat. 

“If that was supposed to make me feel better, it didn’t. Anyway, how are you gonna go about eating me is you ‘can only eat small things?’” 

_I’m not going to eat you! I have a storage stomach that can fit large things. My kind stores our young inside to keep them safe from predators. Only tiny pieces of food can pass through it._

I couldn’t make too many assumptions about mer-people, knowing nothing about one, but to me this one gave off the impression of the human equivalent of an inexperienced and optimistic kid. I still didn’t trust them entirely, but seeing the way they communicated, and didn’t seem to have any issue finding real, non-me food, I didn’t see what reason they’d have to lie to me. I was also kind of curious to know more about them. Curiosity killed the cat and all that, but I was already in mortal peril with no shelter and no food.

“Alright, fine. I’ll do it. I’m too sick of this rain.”

I climbed further back up the rocks, almost slipping once or twice on the now-soaked surface. A pair of giant silvery webbed hands reached for me, and in the moment, I was too in awe of the shimmering scales to be frightened.

I was lifted, somewhat roughly, off the ground, and in a swift motion, my upper body was placed in the mer-person’s mouth. They had a pretty human-looking tongue, and I wasn’t sure whether that made it better or worse. The long teeth I’d seen early were just far enough apart that I could be wedged comfortably between them. Well, I wasn’t being bitten, so I was safe at that point. 

Without struggling, I let myself descend smoothly down the being’s throat as they tilted their head toward the rainy sky. It was damp inside, but at least I had some relief from being pelted with heavy raindrops. 

It only took one gulp to drag me into the small cavern that was the storage stomach. Amazingly, the fleshy walls were glowing a soft blue. It wasn’t big enough for me to stretch my limbs out, but it wasn’t so cramped I couldn’t move.

_Everything okay?_

“Yeah... this is really something,” I murmured more to myself than them.

_The glow is for young ones. It’s to make them feel safe. Does it work on humans?_

“I dunno. It’s pretty neat, for sure.”

I heard (or maybe felt) a loud purring noise coming from all around me, and some pressure pushing up against my side.

_I should probably tell you more about myself, now that we’re better acquainted. I’m male, and you can call me Markov._

I gave one of the fleshy walls a heavy pat.

“Nice to meet you, Markov.”

_It is a pleasure._

Whenever I heard his voice in my mind, it sounded cheery. It was strange, since it was more of a feeling than a literal sound.

Suddenly, the space I was in lurched as I was flipped upside down, and I let out a rather embarrassing yelp upon hitting the squishy glowing floor with my face. The movement stopped for a moment, then changed to a slow undulation of the stomach walls.

_Sorry! I know you’re not used to this. I just started swimming, that’s all._

“Oof. Warn me next time.”

I shuffled around, squirming to regain the more comfortable position I’d held earlier. The swimming movements stopped for a second, then started up again. 

_I’m going to take you to the human settlement on the nearby island. Is that ok?_

I have a vaguely amused _huff_ of relief. 

“Sounds perfect to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know why this took me as long as it did, but I have 2 more fics lined up to be written so look forward to that!


End file.
